Not Supposed To Be
by LivinJgrl123
Summary: This is a series of stories combined into one that is "Not Supposed to Be". The pairing is Starfire and Red X. This came before my Raven and Red X one-shots. *COMPLETE*
1. The Very First Chapter

**Disclaimer.**

**A/N: Don't have much to say on this except that I'm going to watch the show all over again because it is what my heart desires! XD**

**Thanks for reading this!**

Starfire was tired. They'd just had another bland encounter with a bunch of thugs in a back alley of Jump City, and the rest of the Titans were at the Tower, resting. She was standing on the roof, gulping in cold breaths of December air. The sun had already gone down, and snow was going to fall soon. She lifted herself off the ground, needing space. The thugs had had deadly weaponry in their possession, and the team had taken a beating because of the missing info they had failed to get. She flew over the city, thankful that she was alone and in peace for a few moments. She found a building close to the ground far below her and dipped low in the air and landed on the cement roof as snow began to fall around her. She shivered, but it felt nice. Refreshing. She sat down on the edge carefully, watching for ice and letting her legs dangle over the edge.

She sighed, watching her breath fog up in the darkness. No one was telling her who she should or shouldn't hit with her energy beams. No one was getting pestered by criminals. It was a moment of peace, a moment she knew wouldn't last for long. She watched the activity down below her: a truck had pulled to a stop in front of an old warehouse across from her. She knew what was in there: lots of explosives and lots of money.

Her eyes widened when she saw Red X and Slade get out of the truck and head towards the entrance. Slade went in first, but Red X didn't follow right away. She made no move to stop them. It was all fake money anyway. She was just so tired to struggling to bring bad guys down and getting beaten half the time that she didn't stand up and make her presence known, like Beast Boy would have, like she should have, but she didn't.

Red X turned around and she knew she'd been spotted. She tensed, ready for a fight, feeling his eyes wander over her.

Red X was trying to figure out what she was up to. If this was a trap or not. If she was spying on him for a reason. But when she only smiled shyly and did nothing but wave a little, he knew that she wasn't going to tell. As he entered the warehouse, questions involving the alien across the street running through his head as he helped Slade move money and explosives into the back of truck. What was she here for, to join them? No, not likely. Spying and fighting were out of the question. So what was her deal?

He did not tell Slade, though. He got into the truck, his eyes trained on the teen as they drove off.

When they were out of sight, Starfire relaxed. She was confused with herself. Why hadn't she done something? And why had she waved? They weren't friends.

Weren't supposed to be. Weren't ever going to be.

She didn't believe that, though, Maybe, she thought, not being able to stop herself, just maybe he wasn't a selfish jerk who loved to annoy Robin.

Oh, boy, she thought. This couldn't be good. She stood up and headed back towards the Tower, ready to go to bed.

* * *

The next week, she was sitting on a different building's rooftop, sitting on an overhang. She'd brought a jacket this time: she didn't like Earth-made jackets, but what could you do when it was Christmas Eve?

The rest of the team was asleep: she'd made sure of that before leaving. It was almost midnight. All the decorations amused her, but she was too tired to really care. She wanted to go to sleep, but liked the fresh air. It felt good and clean in her lungs.

"Nice night?" an all too familiar voice asked from behind. She jumped into the air and turned herself around, fists clenched, to find Red X standing a few feet away from her. She could hear the smirk in his voice.

She relaxed slightly and let her feet touch the ground. He was surprised at this. "You're not going to hit me with one of those lasers of yours?" he asked her, sounding amused. She shook her head at him, turned around, and sat back down, her eyes dancing with the reflections of twinkling Christmas lights. She tensed for only a moment when he sat down next to her, and relaxed.

There would be no fighting.

"What does it all mean?" she asked, already knowing the answer, but was always awed how people celebrated things, as she gestured to the lights.

"Christmas?" X asked her. "It's when kids are good and they get presents, and it's also when people ought to get vacations." His answer was similar to the others' she'd asked, but it made enough sense for her not to go into the matter further.

She nodded, gazing thoughtfully out as a car full of laughter sped by beneath her.

"So how come you haven't demanded what I've been up to?" he asked her. She glanced at him, and she knew he was looking at her.

Still smirking, she thought. She had come to know when he, and only he, was smirking under that mask of his.

"Because I am tired," she answered honestly, "and I've heard that this is the time of year we're supposed to be nice to one another?"

He laughed. "You got that part down."

"So, why are sitting with me?" she asked him curiously. They should be fighting, but they aren't. Neither of them knew why, and neither of them really cared. It was just nice to simply sit and talk.

Why didn't they do this more often?

"Because I can," he said, "and since you aren't kicking my butt, I think it's safe to ask why you're tolerating my sitting next to you?" he chuckled. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I was here first," she stated. Beast Boy had said that so many times, and she had waited for an oppertune time to say something like that, in its proper enviroment. If one could even word it like that.

She knew he was raising an eyebrow at her.

"Starfire?" he asked, "have you ever gotten a present?"

She blinked, facing him fully now. "No," she said honestly, "why?"

His hands went to his head, and he slowly pulled off his mask. She gasped. A boy, who looked so much like Robin, had been underneath the mask the entire time. He had dark, disheveled hair. His bold green eyes held laughter. Indeed, he was smirking still.

And as much as she hated to admit it, he was good-looking.

What would Robin think of her if he was with them now? What would happen if the team knew where she was, talking normally with Red X, of all people? It wasn't as if he was Slade, though.

"Why did you...?"

He grinned at her. "This is present number one."

Her eyes went wide. Only number one? What was going on here? Sure, she had been on Earth long enough to love the holidays, but she herself had never recieved anything except from the team.

And Red X wasn't the team.

"Your second present, and you have to promise to tell anyone of this night," he said. She nodded. Knowing she'd keep her promise, he smirked again. She liked him that way, she realized.

Was there something wrong with her?

"My name is Jason."

She smile suddenly. "The name suits you," she said, "you can call me Kori. Robin says I should have a nickname."

He grinned. "Cool. Okay, last one."

Before she knew what was happening, he had pulled her into a hug that she responded to.

Yes, there was something very wrong with her.

He pulled away and helped her to her feet, smirking. She liked his eyes. "Thank you," she said, not knowing what else to say.

"As far as the rest know," he said, putting his mask back on as the clock tower , "this never happened. Merry Christmas, Kori!"

With that, he left her alone on the roof.

Starfire, of course, was confused. She had let X...no, Jason, hug her. He had told her his name, shown him her face.

If that wasn't strange enough, she found that she was beginning to like him.

She lifted herself up into the air and began flying back home, her eyelids growing heavy.

The next time they would fight, she would still feel him smirking at her.

Out of all her Christmases on Earth, this one had to be the best, even if only the two of them would know about it.

**A/N: Leave a thought if ya like!**


	2. Oh, Look! Another Chapter!

**A/N: ****Thank you for reading, if you have anything to say please review! I welcome all feedback! :)**

When Red X got back to his bunker, he found a note taped to the door. He looked around, pulling his mask off, and took it off carefully so he didn't rip it before he even got to read it.

So her nickname was Kori? That ought to annoy Robin, he thought, locking it with a security code ten miles long and flopped down onto the couch. Due to all the money he'd stolen over the weeks, he'd managed to get a nice old bunker underneath Jump City. The caroling had, honest to god, annoyed him to the point where he thought his ears would begin to bleed out of irritation.

The only highlight of the past two weeks had been Kori. He smirked as he smoothed the creases, reading it slowly,

_"Dear Jason,_

_Thank you for the gifts. I never got you anything. Beast Boy told me once that giving is supposed to make you feel good inside, warm and fuzzy._

_I feel better, because you got me three things, and in return, I figured you must want something to.A lso, you are not as bad as I thought. You aren't as selfish as you seem to be, although it is really what you are... most of the time._

_So..._

_I got you something._

_I didn't know what to get you._

_It is on your kitchen table._

_I do not know how to sign a letter. I think I say sincerely, don't I?_

_Sincerely,_

_Kori."_

X smiled at the thought of her coming here before he had managed to come home. He got up and went into the kitchen. The walls of the bunker were cold and metal, giving him a fun-house mirror reflection as he walked by.

On the table was a simply, small black box.

He opened it, and grinned.

It was an explosive, in the shape of a red X.

He sat down, examining it. It wasn't one of his, and it wasn't one of Robin's or any of the other Titans. She must have put it together herself, he thought, going back to the couch. This had been a good Christmas Eve, and Christmas itself wasn't looking so bad.

He hoped to see her again sooner.

**A/N: ****Please review and let me know what you think of this! :)**


	3. The Very One and Only Third Chapter

**A/N: ****Thanks again, hope you enjoy, and please leave a thought or two :) if you've got anything to stay regarding this, please say it! I love opinions...they all matter! Peace!**

This was probably one of the laziest days the Titans would ever have.

It was a hot summer day, in the middle of July, and they hadn't been notified of anything going wrong within Jump City. Cyborg, of course, spent most of the day in the kitchen, being the chef of the group, and Beast Boy was there with him, annoying him, asking questions, and making faces that the foods that he watched him make. Their yelling could be heard all the way from the living room in the T-shaped room. Raven was sitting on the couch, her hood pulled up over her face as she read a thick volume in a language no one within a hundred-thousand mile radius could read. Robin was down in one of the tech rooms, probably cleaning his bike or researching something, but relaxing still.

Starfire was on the roof, basking in the sun, her eyes closed in content. It was getting to be late afternoon now, and the sun had shifted behind a rather large cloud and its warmth had absent for a few minutes.

She was thinking of Red X. She hadn't heard of him for a while, and she told herself she was quite alright with it. But was she? She didn't want to think so.

Just when she was about to doze off right there in the plastic chair, she heard a faint crackling sound and sat up straight, eyes flying open to see none other than the thief she had just been thinking about on the opposite side of the roof.

Should she call for the others? It was a relaxing enough day. By the way he slouched against the side of the tower, he looked just as lazy and energy-deprived as the Titans felt. She leaned back in her chair. She didn't have the energy to fight. Or was that just what she was telling herself, just so she wouldn't have to fight him?

"Hey there," he said. He was smirking again.

"Hi," she said, suspicious. "What are you doing here?"

"Saying hello. Can a guy not do that anymore?"

Was he here just to annoy Robin? It seemed likely, but she could never tell with him.

He laughed when her expression showed her confusion.

"Thanks for the explosive," he told her. She nodded slowly, still watching him. "I'll use it soon."

With that, he teleported away, leaving a stunned Starfire alone again.

Stopping him would have been the right thing, but she hadn't. Calling for the others would have been the right thing, but she hadn't.

Not knowing how much longer she could keep his secret visits a secret, she closed her eyes, now troubled, and lost herself in thought.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	4. Another One?

**A/N: Don't read if ya don't like XD**

Starfire sat on her bed, thinking of Red X. She was going to tell Robin. She wanted to. Honesty was best, was it not?

Her phone rang, and with a sigh, she knew who it was. She picked it up. "Yes, Red X?"

"Call me Jason."

"Okay, Jason," she said, glancing at her closed door, wondering if Robin had the faintest idea of who she was speaking with.

"I'm going to use your explosive now." Her eyes widened.

"On what?"

"Oh, you know, something explosive." He hung up with a chuckle. Starfire leaped off her bed and zoomed up to the roof, looking at Jump City with concern in her eyes.

After a few seconds of holding her breath, she let it out, just as something in the distance caught her attention. With her own eyes she witnessed an explosion very far away. She knew the area as the huge flames began spreading in the heart of the city that that area was home to lots of gasoline...

Guilt wound itself up tight as she called hysterically, "Robin! Robin! Come quickly!"

She would not tell him of what she knew.

No, she would keep it all a secret.

A horrible secret that could not be kept forever.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Half-way Point

**A/N: Don't read if ya don't like XD**

Starfire was sitting in the living room, on the couch. The rest of the Titans were all staring at her. She felt so ashamed that she wanted to cry, but she also felt guilt for Jason

Robin had found out.

She bit her lip nervously as Robin opened his mouth to speak. "Starfire..." he sighed and shook his head, sitting down next to her. "Would you care to explain all those calls on your cell?" Of course he kept track of her phone. Of course he had. He was Robin, after all. Jason had used a blocked number, sure, but Robin had figured it out eventually.

It didn't take a genius to figure it all out.

So she blurted the truth, after hiding it for so long, "it started at your Christmas time! You said it was a time to be nice! So I let him go! And then he gave me gifts! So...so... I gave him one, and he used to to blow up that warehouse from last week!"

She buried her face in her hands. Robin put a hand on her shoulder, although he was stern. "You should have told us right away." Starfire looked up, seeing Raven's vacant yet not-judging expression, Beast Boy's confused look, and Cyborg's sympathy. How lucky she was to have a family such as them.

"I know," she said guiltily. "It's just... it's just that it did not feel right to turn him in. I was wrong, yes, but..." she shook her head. Robin's eyes widened, and his hand left her shoulder.

"Why did you protect him?" he asked, his voice matching his expression.

"I..." she did not know. She merely stared at her feet, unable to look any of her friends in the eye.

Especially Robin.

What a horrible friend I am, she thought sadly.

Robin stood, disgust on his face. "Starfire, tell me, why?"

"I... think I..." before she could find the right words, Robin stormed out of the room.

She had almost admitted not only to them, but to herself, that she did indeed like him. Not in a friend way, she realized.

In a way that Robin would probably never forgive her for, sort of way.

******A/N: Thanks for reading**


	6. The Sixth Chapter

**A/N: I know I am updating super quick but this is almost done! Sorry if all this constant new stuff is annoying you all... ahwell!**

**These are individual stories that are connected in case anyone is wondering... haha XD im sucha weirdo.**

All the Titans, save for Starfire, who was sitting in her room, staring at the wall, were sitting down in the kitchen. None of them wanted to talk about it. None of them wanted to even think of it: Starfire, liking the enemy. It just didn't seem possible.

"What should we do about it?" Cyborg finally asked their team leader, who had his head bent low. He had been hurt, to know that Starfire had liked someone else. Especially since it was Red X... she hadn't told them what his gifts had been, or what he had said to her, but they knew that she knew more than they did at the moment.

"Drill her for info?" Beast Boy suggested, even though he didn't want to do anything of the sort to his friend. She wasn't human, after all. Robin was taking this the hardest, out of all of them. Raven didn't see it as much as a problem: she just figured that if they got rid of Red X for a while Starfire would get over her strange feelings for the criminal, said just that.

"No," Robin said, shaking his head.

"How about we ask him?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed, although the idea of not fighting the villain disturbed him greatly.

"We don't want to do that," Robin growled. "We need to talk to her, about X."

"Robin." They all looked at Raven, whose face was set in stone, her mind made up. She had thought deeply about this all while they had been talking. "We should at least try to speak with him."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" the Titans all jumped to their feet and whirled around to find the very theif that had just been talking about.

"How did you get in?" Beast Boy wasn't in the mood to fight. He wasn't in the mood to do much of anything, let alone talk with this guy about something as simple as a crush. Was Robin taking it too seriously?

Raven did and didn't think so. Didn't, because he was the enemy, of course. Did, because it was obvious this meant more to them then it meant to all of them put together: she finally realized that he had the same feelings for her as Starfire did for Red X.

She mentally shook her head. Poor, poor Robin.

"The back door," Red X said simply, not in a stance for fighting. The Titans didn't relax. They didn't like him in their home. They didn't like him at all, and he had simply waltzed in somewhere, easy as pie.

"Leave Starfire _alone_," Robin said through gritted teeth, stepping towards him, his fists raised.

"Sorry, who died and made you my boss? Oh, right, nobody," X said, mirroring Robin's actions but not raising his fists to fight.

"Robin," Cyborg warned carefully.

"He isn't good for her," Robin spat.

"That isn't what I meant," Cyborg muttered, but said no more.

"You're probably right," X sighed. They could all hear his smirk. Even Starfire was aware of him, even though he had locked herself in her room. "No, you're absolutely right."

He turned to leave, shocking the Titans enough that their fighting stances were dropped.

"But," he said, walking away, "that doesn't mean I'm going to stay away from her. No matter what you do. Got it?"

The Titans watched him leave. They all exchanged grim looks, and, for once, did not go after him.

Instead, they went to see Starfire.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	7. Three More to Go

**A/N: Almost there! Thanks again for everything :) If you havent figured this out already, I love writing STUFF. Randomness, too! HAHAH! :)**

A knock on her door brought Starfire out of her trains of thought, as she had heard Raven say once.

"Yes?" she asked, knowing that Jason had been in the next room.

"Starfire," Robin said slowly, "we can't let you go out on missions with us when we fight him. He... he might just be tricking you."

Yes, that had been their brilliant excuse as to why Kori shouldn't like Jason.

It sort of worked, though. Cyborg's mood, whatever good was left of it, plummeted when his friend's face fell.

"Oh" was all she said.

Even Robin looked a tad guilty. "We're sorry, Star," he said gently, "but it's for your safety."

Starfire nodded sadly.

They left the room in an awkward silence, Raven only remaining a few seconds to send her friend a sad look before closing the door behind her.

Starfire sank back onto her bed, and fell back into thought.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	8. Two More After This

**A/N: HI**

Red X disappeared after his breaking in to Titan Tower. They were always on the lookout, but eventually they stopped worrying. Starfire had managed to convince her friends that she no longer felt anything for Jason. She had not told them his name or what he looked like: only that he had given her a hug.

A month went by, and no word came from him. Starfire never really got over him. It had just been a "crush", as Beast Boy had tried to explain to her. So she tried harder.

It didn't work.

Two more months by, and still nothing, nothing at all.

More months passed by.

It wasn't until November that she saw him again.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	9. The Second To Last Chapter

**A/N: Last part.**

Starfire was standing on a roof top. It was almost Thanksgiving. She understood this holiday well enough.

"Now, why are you all alone up here?"

She didn't need to turn around; it was Jason, of course. After almost a year, he had returned.

"You came back?" she asked as he stood beside her. He wasn't smirking this time. It puzzled her. Wasn't he always smirking?

"For you," he chuckled. "Didn't think you still liked me."

"I..." she did, she had for the past ten months, and wasn't going to deny it now. Raven had picked up on, surely, but had thankfully not notified Robin of her feelings towards the thief.

"Yeah, you do," he said.

She sighed and lifted herself off the ground. "I must go," she said, not wanting to get in trouble again but also not wanting to anger Jason.

"I'll see you soon," he promised her. She looked back and smiled shyly at him. And then he was smirking again; he could feel it.

Kori was glad that Jason was back.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review :)**

**Remember: 10 more one-shots with Raven next.**

**Didnt like it? Dont stick around?**

**Liked it? Thanks!**

**Peace!**


	10. The Very Last Chapter

**A/N: One way or another, all of you wanted one more chapter out of this. sigh.**

***to egirl: ****it IS finished, or was, until i saw your comments...and a few others. I wont go on with a thousand chapters, but this one will have to suffice (i dont know if that's the right word).**

**Be on the lookout for more random RED X stuff, mostly with Raven, but maybe with Starfire ;) Thanks for reading!**

Starfire stood, her fists raised, her lasers ready to find the threat who had triggered the alarm in the museum, but when her eyes fell on Red X...Jason...her powers faltered. The rest of the Titans simply stared at her and him. Robin looked incredulous but did nothing as Red X slowly walked over to Starfire, whose heart was beating a thousand beats per second.

"Hey, there," he smiled. "Good to see you again."

She could feel his genuine smile and lowered her fists, looking into his mask.

"Good... to see you to?" she tried, and he laughed.

"My, oh my," he turned to the other heroes. "Look at what we have here. Hey, Bird Boy, just so you know: I've _always_ liked Kori."

Starfire's mouth dropped open as he turned back to her, and pulled off his mask.

She almost literally melted at the sight of him.

"X!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him. "How I have missed you!"

"Missed you too, Kori."

He pulled out of the bone-crushing hug, and seemed smug about it. He turned to smirk at an infuriated Robin. "You know," he said, "you really shouldn't try to tell people what's wrong or what's right. It'll only make them want whatever they can't have more."

Starfire scratched her head as he began to pull her away, his looted treasures forgotten. Red X never left his loot behind. Never.

"Come on," he said, "it's about time I take you out on a date, don't you think?"

**A/N: sigh. Ok. please let me know if you liked this last thing or not. FEEDBACK APPRECIATED EVEN IF YOU HATED IT. haha. YOU WOULD NEVER HATE RED X...would you? o.O**

**If you haven't already you should read my Raven stuf :) Raven is epic :D and you know it! lol**

**Peace!**


End file.
